


The Greatest Power of a Speedster

by Melodia_21



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anti life equation, Crush on older brother's best friend, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Powerful Wally West, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Flash Family, Wally West is The Flash, Wally West-centric, Wally saves jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21
Summary: After seeing Red Hood make advances towards Wally, Dick starts to starts to see his best friend differently. Plus, Dick doesn’t like Jason flirting his favourite speedster.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 109
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

He was almost there. So close. He could still hear the frantic voice of his little brother echoing in his head. The transmission had come through about 20 minutes ago, and he still wasn’t there yet.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. It was one thing for Tim to be requesting backup from any other Bat family Member (the third boy wonder was too proud to ever do something like that unless it was absolutely necessary), But to hear the usually calm and collected teen screaming for ALL of them to come to his location immediately made Dick’s blood run cold.

The worst part was how the line was cut off before Dick could ask him any questions, so not only was his little brother in need of him, but Dick had no idea what was happening. But it didn’t matter right now. All he was focused on was getting to the coordinates of Red Robin’s tracker.

Dick was infamously fast on his N-Cycle, but driving from Blüdhaven to Gotham would still take some time. Bruce and Damian should definitely be with Tim by now, they were most likely out and patrolling before the transmission came through.

There was a reason Dick was so affected currently. A Robin in danger has always been dangerous territory for him. He would be lying if he said he was completely over what happened to Jason...because a small part of him wasn’t. It was quite traumatizing to see your adoring little brother come back from the dead as a jacked psychopathic killer. Even though they are on better terms now, he still couldn’t forget any of it. And he’ll be damned if he lets anything like that happen again. Not while he was still breathing.

The blue crested man looked down at his GPS again.

Ten more minutes...

_Hang in there baby bird._

* * *

After finally arriving at the scene, Dick was greeted by a three story building - that was set on _fire_. Before he could contemplate what to do, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Nightwing!” Damian was running towards him. The youngest Robin was covered on ash and his suit was ripped in multiple places.

“No time to explain. Batman and I are handling this” Damian declared while gesturing the blazing construct. “You go help Red Robin. He was last seen on top of the Vanaver tower”

Dick took off without any further queries, he knew Damian and Bruce could handle a fire - but that meant that Tim was still alone.

The tower was just around the block. Once he reached it, the first boy wonder used his parkour and acrobatics to his full advantage to get himself to the top.

The first thing he sees is Tim, engorged in a battle with someone else. Something was off, Tim wasn’t touching his adversary at all, just using his staff to keep it back.

Dick grabbed his escrima sticks and lunged towards the two, kicking the man hard in the chest and pinning him to the ground with his foot. There he was met with one of the most disturbing sights he had ever seen, and that was definitely saying something for Dick Grayson.

The thing he had mistaken for a man was certainly not human, at least not anymore. Its face was sullen and lifeless and its skin reeked of rotten flesh. What caught Dick’s attention was it’s eyes - yellow, empty and unseeing. Whatever this thing was, it didn’t seem to have any real life to it. It was a soulless killing machine.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Tim screaming at him, saying something about not letting it touch him. The creature growled and snapped its teeth in a feral and animalistic manor, trying to bite at Dick’s ankle.

Dick immediately jumped off and landed a few feet away before the teeth could latch on to him. The creature was quick to follow, and launched itself at Dick. The acrobat flipped back and landed very close to the edge of the tower. He activated the taser in his escrima sticks and was about to charge forwards, before someone landed in front of him.

Dick witnessed the creature pounce on this person and knock them to the ground, clawing at them.  
Dick didn’t even see who it was because everything just went so fast.

A loud gunshot followed and the half the creature’s head was blown off, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere - just narrowly missing Dick. The corpse fell completely motionless and slumped down on the body beneath it.

Before he could fully come to terms with the fact he wanted to throw up, Dick kicked the beast off to the side and gasped when he recognized who just jumped in front of him.

“ _HOOD?!_ ”

Jason was lying on his back, red helmet covered in blood and … other stuff. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he seemed to be panicked. Could he not breathe? Dick quickly reached under his neck and removed the disgustingly dirtied helmet and threw it away. He always hated that stupid thing anyway. Jason wasn’t wearing a red domino like he usually did under his helmet, which allowed Dick to see the frantic and almost desperate look he was giving the sky above him. His teeth were gritted and his breathing was becoming more and more erratic. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Little Wing? What’s wrong?”

“Nightwing! Get away from him!”

Dick startled and realized it was Tim was screaming at him again. Was this going to be a regular thing now?

Dick turned and saw Bruce and Damian had arrived at the scene, both covered in a heavy coat of ash and soot. The caped Crusader’s white lenses widened comically after seeing Jason, still panting and writhing on his back. Dick looked down and felt his stomach drop. There was a torn and bloody bite mark on Jason’s chest just above his red bat symbol.

That thing had _bitten_ him.

“Grayson! Get away from him NOW!!” Damian demanded. Dick looked up and gave the rest of the bats a confused expression. Jason was hurt. He needed their help. Why were they keeping away and telling him to do the same?

Dick reflectively jumped back in their direction when Jason gave an unexpected animalistic growl. A growl that sounded just like - Oh no. whatever that thing was, it must have infected him.

No...Not again. He can't loose Jason AGAIN. 

Dick started to slowly walk backwards, edging nearer to his mentor and brothers. Bruce grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him and the other two to stand behind him, posing as a barrier between them and Jason. What were they going to do? Run?

Bruce pressed his hand to his ear and sent out a transmission. “Alert. This is a code black. Flash, I repeat this is a code black. Red Hood has been compromised. Need back up _now_!”

Jason was on his hands and knees now, forcing himself to stand. When he was fully upright, he focused his attention on the other three and gave another feral growl as he started to come towards them.

Dick made a face. What the fuck was a code black? And what in the hell was Barry going to do i-

There was a gust of wind and a familiar crackle of blue electricity. It was so strong, Dick nearly lost his balance. The acrobat felt a pang of nostalgia as he recognized the entrance. This wasn’t Barry - it was another speedster. Someone Dick was very familiar with.

He side-glanced his brothers to make sure neither of them had lost their balance and toppled off the edge of the building. They were fine, both wearing the same expression. Widened mask lenses and parted lips, staring at where Jason was.

Dick nearly choked on air when he saw what they were looking at.

Wally ... Dick’s best friend … was in a lip-lock with Dick’s younger brother.

What...what the _fuck_?

Dick was sure he was wearing the exact same expression the other two robins were wearing now. But he was too confused to care.

The side view of them just a few feet away was enough to let them all see exactly what the speedster was doing. Wally was holding Jason’s wrist with one hand and cupping the back of his neck with the other hand to keep him in place. Not that he needed to.

Jason was frozen, simply allowing the slightly shorter male to kiss him. The speedster in question started to loosen his grip on Jason’s wrist, and slowly pulled back from the kiss with a wet noise. Noses practically touching, they stared at each other for a moment.

Jason was panting slightly, and all traces of the feral animal he was turning into had vanished. Instead he was looking at Wally with a vulnerable expression, as if he was enticed by him. It was alarmingly uncharacteristic. Red Hood hated it when people got too close or touchy with him, so...why wasn't he pushing Wally away?

The acrobat felt his throat tighten at this. He had never seen Jason look at someone like that, and for some reason... it was strange that it was his favorite speedster receiving it.

Wally on the other hand wasn’t out of breath in the slightest, and his gaze didn’t have anything intimate in it like Jason’s did. He was staring at the second Robin with a hard and determined expression, as if he was evaluating him. Another uncharacteristic gesture - Wally was a Flash! They were never stern and serious.

After another moment, Wally’s piercing gaze softened and he moved back, letting go of Jason as he did. He looked over to Bruce and gave a small single nod.

Bruce walked straight to Jason, where he examined his son's face. Then he pulled Jason into a tight embrace - much to everyone’s surprise. Once he let go, the Dark Knight turned to Wally again and gave an uncertain nod, apparently not knowing what to say.

Jason still had that confused and almost longing look on his face, eyes still on Wally.

“Jason!” Tim ran up and hugged him. Dick too snapped out of whatever trance he was in and went to see if Jason was alright. He'll ask questions later. “You okay little wing?” he asked quietly.

Jason still seemed out of it. He seemed reluctant to let his gaze tear away from the red and silver speedster a few feet away from him, but his eyelids looked like they were getting heavy.

“We need to go back to the Cave. I need to run some tests” Bruce informed Jason.

They were all bracing for a fight. Jason hated going to the manor, unless it was to see Alfred. The second Robin usually didn’t want anything to do with his family unless it was to help them out on in the field every now and then.

But Jason didn’t say anything. He just gave a small nod and looked down at his feet. He seemed as confused as Dick was.

“Dick. You should come too. Alfred is making that pesto chicken and rice that you love” Tim chirped happily. Ah, classic Tim Drake - always trying to initiate "family time".

Dick smiled. It has been a while since they had a nice family dinner, and tonight Jason will be there!

Wally made his presence known once again with an awkward cough. He had a strange expression, as if he was somewhere he didn’t belong and was intruding on something private.

“Well. Everything’s all good here now. I’ll just .. uh.. Get going then”

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small but genuine smile.

“You should come too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My insta: Melodia_21xd

Dick bit back a laugh at seeing how small Wally's shoulder looked with Bruce’s large hand clamping it. The speedster opened his mouth to answer before he suddenly jerked his head to the left, staring past Tim’s shoulder in concentration.

“Barry’s coming”

Surely enough, the rooftop is yet again lightened up by colorful electricity - only this time, it was a vibrant yellow. Barry was at Jason’s side in an instant and checking him much like how Bruce was doing before. Jason’s head must’ve cleared because he just waved the older speedster off impatiently, clearly not thrilled about being treated like a little kid by another Justice League member.

“Sorry I couldn't come Bats. I got your message but I was up at the watchtower and the zeta tubes were offline. I didn’t want to take any chances by waiting so I called kid fla-” Barry turns as he’s saying his last sentence and cuts off, eyes widening in horror as they land on Wally.

“WALLY?! What the heck are you- DON’T tell me YOU did it!”

Wally took a small step back in surprise, cringing at his uncle’s outburst. Barry takes this as a sign to continue. “You know that you’re under _no_ circumstances EVER allowed to do this! What were you thinking?! What would you have done if you _caught_ it from him!”

Wally narrows his eyes in confusion. “But when you called through our comms and said Red Hood’s been infected by the Anti-Life equation, you said _I_ need to go save him”.

Barry looked more exasperated than ever. “No! I said Wallace needed to go save him! I meant Kid Flash!”

Dick could tell the younger speedster was trying to hold back a laugh. “...You know Wallace is on that off-world mission with half of the Titans right? They’re not back until tomorrow. And you said _Wally_ , not Wallace”

Barry’s expression went blank as he stared at his smiling nephew, then he shook his head with a sigh. “Sorry kid. It’s been one heck of a week. I'll admit - I'm impressed. I never even taught you how to do it” He visibly relaxed and returned the younger’s smile.

Wally beamed at the praise. “I told you i could do it! I was in Keystoneandigotyourcallandiwasn’tdoinganythingandwhenihearditwasabatfamilymemberifreakedoutbecause-”

Wally’s speed talk was interrupted by Tim clearing his throat, muttering something about Bart and cousins. The two speedsters appeared surprised to see the Batfamily with them, as if they had forgotten they were there. Barry straightened up in an attempt to look professional again rather than a father talking to his son. “So. What was the source of the Virus this time?”

Bruce looked over to Tim, who took the hint and started to explain. “I was patrolling through here an hour ago when I saw that building on fire. When I went in to save civilians, I saw that all of them had been infected. Most were already dead so I was okay for a bit but it got out of control when they started to escape the building. I couldn’t risk a spread, so I called in the rest of the Batfamily. Batman and Robin took care of the building while Nightwing and I were holding off an infected who had somehow managed to get to the top of this tower. When Red Hood arrived, he killed it but got bitten in the process. Then Batman called you and … to be honest i'm not too sure what exactly happened after that”

The third Boy Wonder had a strange expression on his face as he looked at Jason then back at Wally. The red head looked away sheepishly, making his uncle laugh. “Speedsters can use their speed force energy to negate the Anti-Life equation. Found out the hard way when Iris was infected a few months ago. Until now, I'm the only one who's ever done it. It’s not an easy thing to do anyways - you’re supposed to have a strong bond with the person you’re ...healing”

Damian raised a brow under his domino in interest. “You are immune to it?”

Barry shook his head. “No. Another reason we don’t use this...ability often. We can easily become infected if something goes wrong, and that’s the last thing the world needs. With Wally’s speed, he’d probably be able to infect the whole world in under 5 minutes - Which is why he is never allowed to cure others” Barry finishes before giving his nephew a pointed look.

Dick let a smile slip. “So...you’re telling me you can revert _Darkseid’s Anti-life equation_ with a simple kiss?”. Unlike everyone else present, the acrobat wasn’t afraid to address the elephant in the room (well, more like on the roof). ‘Ability’ his ass. It was a Kiss.

Wally’s blush darkens as he makes eye contact with his best friend for the first time that night. He’d been so focused on Jason, Bruce and Barry that he’d completely missed the first Robin’s presence - meaning that Dick just saw him kiss his younger brother. _Awkward._

Barry’s expression becomes playfully smug as he answers Dick’s question. “I’d hardly call it simple. We have to slam into the infected without killing them in the process and overwhelm them with our positive speed force energy. Not any speedster can do it either, their connection to the speed force will have to be phenomenally strong for it to work. Last time I checked - a positive and a negative gives you a negative. Wally and I seem to be the only two that can do it so far”.

The Bat boys all took in this information and let their confusion subside. Wally kissed Jason because he needed to surround him with his speed force energy. That...actually made sense.

When Bruce and Barry began talking more about the virus and how it may have started in the building, Wally zipped over to Dick’s side. “What’s up Grayson? Long time no see”. Dick returned the signature smirk. “Not much, unless you count that little show you put on for us a moment ago. I don’t even remember the last time I saw you kiss someone”. Wally’s eyes gleamed with both mischief and charm. “Well unlike you, Mr Reputation, I don't kiss and tell”. Dick chuckled and shook his head softly. Despite his flirty demeanor as a teenager, Wally was never one to brag about his sexual experiences. Dick on the other hand was...quite well known when it came to that stuff. He’d slept with well over half the superhero community, and it was no secret either.

Wally’s expression shifted. “Feels like we haven’t hung out in ages dude. Wanna catch up tomorrow?”. Dick sighed and looked away. “Sorry Walls. I’m supposed to go to Titans Tower tomorrow and help Kori with a training session. Hey! You should come too! Roy’s dropping in as well.” Wally raises a brow at the mention of Roy. “Roy is willingly helping train a bunch of teenage superheroes for free? Well isn’t that something. Just when I thought he couldn’t surprise me anymore. Wait me?! What am I going to do there?”.

Dick just rolled his eyes under the domino. “If you’ve already forgotten, there are two speedsters on the team. Which is concerning considering last time i checked, they were both related to you. Don’t you think the _fastest man alive_ could teach them a few things? Besides, speed isn’t your only asset. You could help the Team with their combat skills - Weren’t you trained by the wizened sage? One of the Greatest Kung Fu masters in China that technically trained you for 7 years but in reality it was like 10 days? Plus all the stuff you learnt from Flash, and not to mention all the acrobatics _I_ taught you! Which you’re scarily good at by the way”

Wally laughed at Dick’s mini rant. “Okay okay i'll come! I haven't seen Wallace in a while since he's gone off world. Besides, it’ll be like old times. Maybe you and I could spar as a demo” He said with a wink. Dick grinned in interest. “We haven’t sparred in ages. I think it’ll be interesting to find out who would best who in combat”. Wally grinned back, the glint of mischief back in his eyes. “Fair warning Grayson. My fighting style has changed since we were teenagers. And don’t think i’m not going to use what you’ve taught me against you”. Dick was about to reply with another smartass comment before Barry called out to Wally.

“Well, since everything is taken care of here, wanna come over for dinner? Iris is making that basil gnocchi you practically worship. Bart would love it if you came, the kid's been asking about you a lot recently. Iris and I would love it too, you haven’t been over in a while”

Wally visibly lightens up in excitement at the offer. He’d been so busy in Keystone lately, he hadn’t had much time to spend with his family. After tonight, a relaxing family dinner sounded perfect. As he was about to answer, Wally faltered and glanced over at Bruce with an uncertain look.

  
He didn’t need to say anything, because Bruce gave him a small, understanding smile. The bat boys were once again borderline confused. Getting smiled at by THE Batman twice in the same hour? Not to mention the fact that the recipient was a meta (Bruce did NOT like Metas in Gotham). It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Wally was definitely in Bruce’s good books.

“Another time. Go with your family”

Wally returned Bruce’s smile with a goofy grin before zipping over to his Uncle’s side again. He made eye contact with Dick one last time before settling his gaze on Jason. The red head’s blush did not go unnoticed as the two stared at each other. Wally broke the silence with a shy smile. “See ya”. Next second, both he and Barry were gone, leaving a lingering trail of fading blue and yellow electricity.

* * *

“Guys. Seriously. I’m fine” Jason said, clearly starting to become annoyed at his brother’s attempts to check him. Dick and Tim moved away, not wanting to further annoy Jason. It was a miracle he had even agreed to come down the cave and allow Bruce to run a blood test in the first place.

Jason would be lying if he said he completely hated how everyone was fussing over him. Part of him liked having all his siblings waiting in the med bay with him, even the little demon. The kid seemed to have a soft spot for him.

Dick was conversing with Tim, sending regular glances at Jason’s freshly bandaged chest when he thought he wasn’t looking. Damian was quietly staring through the glass window, watching Bruce analyse Jason’s blood in the other room. Despite their histories, the four Robins had an unspoken bond. Even though some had strange ways of showing it, they all cared about each other.

Jason could still sense Dick’s discomfort and wasn’t sure what to do. Roy had told him all about Dick’s reaction to his death and was surprised by how much it affected him. The room’s atmosphere was so serious, so Jason decides humor is what they needed right now. “Dick”. The Acrobat looked up at his brother expectantly. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m fine. Twinkle toes saved me” Jason said with a grin.

Dick looks surprised to see Jason joking around. He hardly ever let his guard down around them, and it eased the tension significantly. “Twinkle toes?”

Jason snickers. “Yeah, twinkle toes. He smiles a lot, runs a lot, he sparkles and he’s small” The last statement made Dick laugh, melting all his previous discomfort away. “What do you mean he’s small? He’s a speedster! They’re supposed to have slimmer figures. You know, stream lining and stuff”. Jason laughed quietly. “Doesn’t change the fact he’s small. I’m still calling him Twinkle toes. How old is he anyways? The kid’s stronger than he looks” Jason finishes while looking down at his wrist. The other three gave Jason a strange look. That had been the first time Jason had addressed what Wally had done since it happened, and he didn’t seem weirded out by it at all. Damian’s look was for a completely different reason. “You do realize West is older than you, don’t you Todd?”.

 _That_ took Jason by surprise.

“You’re kidding. He looks like an eighteen year old”

Tim smiled in amusement. “You’re not very familiar with speedsters. They have decelerated aging. Wally’s like 23 or something, but biologically he’s probably close to your age”. The nineteen year old raised his eyebrows in surprise. “He’s older than Dick too? No wonder that kiss felt experienced”.

Dick felt that strange feeling he felt before stir up again at the mention of their 'kiss'. He pushed it down as quick as it came, telling himself it was just discomfort from seeing his best friend and younger brother do something so uncharacteristically intimate. “Experienced huh? That’s a surprise. I thought Wally was shy when it came to that sort of thing. Besides, how does a three second kiss make someone experienced?”

Jason looked at Dick with a strange expression. “I mean, I know I was like half zombie at the time, but that kiss was a LOT longer than three seconds”. Before Dick could disagree, Tim spoke up. “That makes sense. When Wally surrounded you with his speed force energy, it must've caused him to slip into relative time. Seeing as you two had some kind of connection in the moment, he must have pulled you in with him”

They pondered this information in silence. Dick had been Wally’s best friend for years, and he had never felt the speed force directly. Jason on the other hand had it running through him the second they met. While the rational part of him knew was the very reason _why_ they met in the first place, another part of him was feeling that strange emotion again. Only this time, it felt stronger and more identifiable. Just like before, Dick pushed it down and ignored it.

Tim was watching Jason in interest. “Bart’s mentioned speedsters can bring others into the speed force, but they hardly ever do. You’re probably one of 3 people who’ve been taken in. What was it like?”.

Jason makes no attempt to hide his surprise at what Tim said. “Oh. um. It was...strange? I don’t really know how to explain it. I mean my mind was really foggy at first, but the main thing I remember is feeling good. Like, _really_ good. As in happy…? And not just a little, it was like an overwhelming sense of rapture. Then when he pulled away-” Jason stopped as the medbay door opened abruptly.

“The analysis is done. Everything looks fine. The only thing out of the ordinary is your high level of oxytocin, but that’s nothing to be concerned about. I presume it’s a side effect”. He didn’t have to specify, they all knew what he was talking about. Jason’s cheeks flushed in a blush. “That explains it” he muttered under his breath. “No wonder I feel so weird. I haven’t had the urge to yell at any of you since I got here. That never happens”

* * *

Dinner was as delicious as ever, with Alfred making Dick’s favorite dish of Pesto chicken curry and sticky rice. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Damian was telling Jason about his time with the Titans, while Tim and Dick talked about how things were going in Blüdhaven. Bruce looked up from his plate to see Jason grinning at something Damian said. He still couldn’t believe how close he had come from losing him again. 

He remembered when Barry had told the rest of the JLA about this newfound ability at a meeting a few months ago, and how much he resented the idea of any speedster doing it ever again. The chance of them becoming infected themselves was too great of a risk to take. Had Wally become infected, the world wouldn't have stood a chance. Neither Clark or Barry would’ve been able to catch up to him.

But Bruce didn’t feel an ounce of regret of allowing the former Kid flash to save his son - and that’s what worried him. He’d just risked the safety and future of the planet for one person, and he would do it all over again. He couldn’t lose Jason again. He couldn’t lose any of them.

“Hey Jason, us three are going to Titans Tower tomorrow. Wally and Roy are coming too. Did you want to tag along? Maybe you, me, Wally and Roy can hang out after” Dick suggested. Jason looked up from his plate and gave the 22 year old a surprised look. Dick had never invited him to the tower before. “Haven’t seen Kori and Roy in a while,” he admitted. “Sure. West is coming too? Remind me to thank him by the way. I just realized he saved my ass and I haven’t even said a word to him yet” he snorted.

* * *

“Nightwing” a familiar voice greets Dick as he and his brothers approach the tower. He accepts the extended hand in his own and gives it a soft squeeze. “Starfire” he replies with a smile.

“It’s been a while” Kori teased as she gave him an amorous look. Unlike most people, Dick Grayson was exceptionally good at remaining friends with all his exes, and more often than not, casual sex was a resulted outcome. “Hey Kori” Jason cut in. The Tamaranian’s smile grew in joy when she found the source of the greeting. “Jason! You did not tell me you were coming! How have you been?”

The two continue their conversation as Kori leads them into the tower. Dick, Tim and Damian follow closely behind them, with the eldest eyeing the scene in front of him in mild fascination. Dick had always known that Roy, Jason and Kori were close. He had even heard about Jason and Kori’s “fun times” during their outlaw days, but apparently he hadn’t fully registered exactly _how_ close until watching the two of them smoothly converse. As they entered the training room, Tim (the little detective) was watching his older brother with a knowing smirk. “I don’t think you’re the only Robin with a thing for powerful green-eyed redheads you know”. Dick snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his brother. “What?”

Tim just shrugged and walked over to Connor, who appeared to be struggling to keep up with what Bart was saying to him. Damian also left Dick’s side to walk over to raven and blue beetle. As the acrobat thought over Tim’s little comment, his cheeks flushed at the truth in it. Of all the people Dick has ever dated, he would only say he’s actually fallen in love with two of them - Babs and Kori. Barbara was no firebolt wielding Tamaranian princess, but she certainly had an intoxicating blend of confidence and charm to make up for it. Not to mention the fact that these two just _happened_ to have green eyes and red hair. So, Dick has a type. Sue him.

It wasn’t a complete surprise to be honest, he’d kinda figured the red hair and green eyes combination was a turn on for him. The contrast of it beside his own raven locks and sapphire blue eyes just screamed ‘perfect couple’. What _was_ a surprise was that he apparently shared this attraction with his younger brother. Part of Dick felt he should have seen this coming, Jason and Kori had a history, and Jason also had some kind of fling with that amazon girl - Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. She was considered to be one of the fiercest warriors among the amazons. And most importantly, she had red hair and green eyes.

Dick’s attention was brought back to the present when he felt a quick breeze and ticklish sensation on the right side of his body, where blue lightning was dancing dangerously close to him. “Gee Walls, one of these days you’re going to fry me alive with that pretty electricity of yours”. The words were out before he realized his mistake.

Oops, that was a stupid slip up. He wasn’t supposed to give Wally the satisfaction of letting him know he found his electricity ‘pretty’. That information was supposed to stay buried away in his head for eternity. Perfect. Now Wally’s never going to live that one down.

The speedster only looked surprised for a second, before he cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly. “Nice try Grayson, but we both know your charms don’t work on me. Your flirting isn’t going to distract me from handing you your ass”. Dick snorts playfully in return. “All right. Tell you what, let's have a bet”. Wally perks up in interest, “What kind of bet?”

“If you win, I have to do something for you, If I win, you have to do something for me”. Wally eyed the acrobat carefully as he thought over the offer. “Alright. You’re on. What’s the ‘something’?”

Dick bites his lip and narrows his eyes in thought. “Could be anything. Winner tells the loser what he wants in a week. I’ll have to think about what i want”.

Before Wally could reply, two large arms grab him from behind, and pull him against their owner's chest before lifting him off the ground with ease. Wally cried out in surprise and vanished out of the strong hold, appearing back at Dick’s other side in an instant. Roy laughed at the reaction. “I can still sneak up on you, looks like nothing’s changed”. Before Wally can snap at Roy for scaring him, Jason comes over and leans his arm on Roy’s shoulder. “Hey West”

Wally looks up at Jason in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

The second robin brushed his white streak off his forehead and raked his blue-green eyes up the speedster’s lithe muscles, before resting them on his green orbs. “What? Can’t a guy say 'thank you' to the angel that saved his life?” he replied playfully. This time it was Dick’s turn to laugh as he casually swung an arm around Wally’s shoulders. “Angel? Don’t be fooled by his act Jason. Wally’s the worst of the worst - a _devil_ that just looks like an angel. If only you knew half the things we’ve done as kids, like the time he helped me steal the Batmobile”.

Wally gave Dick an unheated glare while Roy snickers at the memory of Oliver telling him about how angry Bruce had been with the two of them all those years ago. Jason was watching the speedster in both amusement and fascination. “You guys never mentioned he’s got a naughty side. You’re quite the package, aren’t you?” he said with a wink.

Wally gave Jason a simpering smile, while the other two exchanged confused expressions. Was Jason…flirting with Wally?

Dick felt his hair fall out of place again as a gust of wind went by him, and with his arm still around the redhead’s shoulders, he noticed it wasn’t Wally who had moved. Bart was tugging at Wally’s arm impatiently with a pouty expression on his face. “Come on! You said you would help me with my lightning blasts last night! Let's go already!”. The younger speedster dragged his cousin off to other side of the room without a second thought.

They spent the next few hours training in groups. Dick was working with Tim, Damian, Jaime and Conner, Wally was working with Bart and Wallace and Starfire was working with raven and beast boy. Nobody seemed to mind that Roy and Jason were hanging in the back, still talking like they haven’t seen each other in years.

When they came together again, Kori wanted everyone to use what they had learnt against someone from a different group. Wally and Dick smirk at each other from across the room as Kori informs them that the leaders of each group will be sparring as a demonstration.

Conner patted Dick on the back in encouragement as he headed towards the center of the ring, where his ex-girlfriend is waiting for him. “The objective is simple. Immobilise your partner for 10 seconds. Ready?”

“Ready”

With Dick knowing everything there is to know about Kori’s fighting style, their fight didn’t last long at all. After a few minutes of dodging her energy blasts with ease, he flipped up to where she was hovering in the air and pulled her down as gravity defied him. He reflectively blocks an elbow sent for his nose as he wraps his strong arms around her shoulders and upper body, effectively trapping her against him. He could feel the warmth of her back against his chest as she struggled to break free from his grip. Just a few seconds longer….6…5…4…3…2…1

He released Kori from his grasp and flashed a victory grin towards his group. Dick wasn’t the bragging type, but there was a satisfaction in defeating someone as powerful as Starfire. Kori waved Wally over as she headed towards back her group. The speedster rolled his shoulder and glanced back at his cousins as he walked towards Dick. “Watch and learn boys”

Dick eyed the smirking red head in amusement before positioning himself in the proper stance. ‘This should be interesting’. He couldn’t even remember the last time he and Wally sparred.

“Ready?” He asked. Wally narrows his eyes playfully in return. “Born ready”

Dick lunged forwards, only to be greeted with Wally’s electricity tickling his nose. The escrima sticks in his hands vanished, just as Wally reappeared in front of him again. The former kid flash was eyeing Dick’s favorite weapons in childlike curiosity as he activated the taser. “You have a _thing_ for electricity Dick?”

  
Dick used this moment of distraction to swipe Wally’s legs out from underneath him, and watched him perform a few graceful springs before landing back on his feet a few metres away, a move Dick had taught him years ago. Wally threw the escrima sticks aside and jumped up, much higher than what a non-meta could, before perfecting a 360 in mid-air to generate a ring of blue lightning around him. Dick watched in shock as he witnessed Wally grab the electricity and point it like Aquaman’s trident at his chest. He’d never seen _any_ speedster do that before. He had no time to move as the spear of electricity hit him below his collarbone, just as Wally landed back on the ground in front of him.

The tremendously painful shock Dick had expected when the lightning hit him never came. Instead, he felt the power of it energize his body for a second before it simmered down to a pleasant tickle. Wally was downright shocked. No one had _ever_ been able to withstand his lightning attacks. They were powerful enough to shock even _kryptonians_ , yet Dick – A mere human, was Standing there as if it hadn’t affected him at all.

Dick grinned as he took full advantage of Wally’s state of disbelief. He dove at the speedster and knocked him back, trapping Wally between him and the floor. He pinned the red head’s wrists tightly on either side of his head as he pressed their hips together, using his weight against the speedster to ensure he couldn’t escape. This close, Dick smell Wally’s sweet Strawberry shampoo. A scent he would always breathe in when Wally gave him piggybacks as a kid.

The acrobat stopped counting when he noticed Wally wasn’t even trying to get out of his hold, triggering Dick to study him carefully. Did he knock him into the floor too hard? He didn’t appear to be hurt. Dick felt his breathing hitch involuntarily as he studied the sight before him. Wally’s green orbs eyes were wide as he looked up underneath long lashes, his pink lips were slightly parted and his cheeks were flushed.

Dick had never seen Wally like this before, so…still and quiet. Wally, who was so brash and impulsive – _never_ able to stay in once place for too long and ALWAYS talking. Yet here he was, quietly lying underneath Dick without any attempts to push him off. Dick knew Wally could escape his hold before he could even blink, but he didn’t. No, he was _deliberately_ allowing Dick to pin him down. The only movement he felt from the speedster was when he untensed in Dick’s grasp, and practically melted under his hold.

Dick almost missed this act of submission as he noticed Wally’s freckles – they were adorned across the tops of his cheeks and small button nose, reminding him of little constellations. The acrobat had completely forgotten Wally even had freckles until now, thinking that they had faded as he grew out of childhood. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, before a voice reminded him they weren’t alone.

  
“Earth to Nightwing! It’s been like a minute. You can let go now” Bart told him. Dick looked up too see the other two speedsters watching. The older one, Wallace, had his arms crossed as he glowered at Dick in a challenging manner. “You gonna get off him or what?”

The ebony released his best friend’s wrists and quickly stood up before offering a hand to Wally, who accepted it and was lifted up with ease. He didn’t fail to notice green eyes still watching him rather oddly. Bart zipped up to them and poked Wally’s arm. “Wally, you okay?”. Wally tore his eyes off his best friend to look down at his cousin. “Yeah…yeah no I’m fine”. Dick took a moment to look around, and saw everyone in the room giving him a strange look. Apart from Wallace, his attention was on where Bart and Wally were. Dick starts to walk away when Kori comes over and Bart runs back to Wallace when Wally positions himself to start his round with Starfire.

Jason and Roy were both giving him identical looks when he comes over to them. “What the hell was that?!” Roy asked. Dick just shrugged and shook his head. “What was what?”

Jason snorted at his reply. “Why were you ignoring everyone when they were telling you the ten seconds were up? Those little runners over there looked like they were going to bite your head off if you stayed like that any longer” Dick’s face burned in embarrassment as he side-glanced the two speedsters on the other side of the room. They weren’t glaring at him anymore, but Wallace was eyeing him with an odd expression. He’d almost forgotten how protective speedsters were of each other. If you had to know one thing about the Flash family, it’s that you NEVER mess with them. 

The nicest ones are always the scariest when they’re mad.

Roy scoffed impatiently. “I wasn’t talking about that! I mean how on Earth were you not affected by that blast he threw at you? Last time I got hit with one of those, it felt like every cell in my body was on fire. Not even Connor is able to withstand it. So how the hell did you take it in the chest, then jump him straight after like it didn’t even affect you?”

Dick looked from Roy to Jason as he contemplated this.

_Because it didn’t_

“Ten seconds are up” Connor called out, prompting Dick to look back to see Wally pinning Starfire front first to the floor. Even though Wally was smaller than most male heroes his age, he was still incredibly strong – something many of his opponents underestimate about him. The speedster let go of Kori and zipped over to Bart, where they started to discuss his victory excitedly. As Starfire begins to pair people up, Wallace appears next to Roy, looking at Dick curiously.

“How did you block Wally’s attack?”

Dick raises his brow at Wallace’s sudden interest, he’d seen the kid around and heard stuff about him from Wally, but they’ve never really talked before. He also knew Wally was _extremely_ protective of him.

“Honestly? I have no idea. It didn’t hurt at all. For a second I could feel the electricity surging through me, but then it subsided and it just felt t-“

  
“Ticklish” Wallace finished for him. He didn’t look curious anymore. Instead he was looking at Dick with a hard and calculated look - _studying_ him. The acrobat’s surprise was clear on his face. “how did you..?”

“I only know of one other person that isn’t affected by a speedster’s electricity, Aunt Iris. She said the same thing, that it tickles her”. Wallace bit his lip in thought and poked Dick on the forearm, allowing a spark to fly off his finger. Dick didn’t even flinch as the ticklish feeling came and slowly subsided. Wallace then poked Roy, who jerked back with a cry. “SHIT! Dick, how the hell aren’t you feeling that?”

The ebony looked down at his arm and then back at Wallace. “I…I don’t know. I’ve never been hurt by it before”.

Wallace narrows his eyes slightly. “You two are close, aren’t you? He talks about you a lot”. Dick nods without hesitation. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. He’s my best friend”. The look Wallace was giving him becomes tainted in suspicion. “You know why Iris’ immune? It cuz her and Barry are _together_. Best friends don’t make the cut”

Dick feels his cheeks burn as Wallace stared at him accusingly, while Roy and Jason give him looks of disbelief. “Your fucking Wally too now? Geez Grayson. I mean, I know you have a type and all but he’s like one of the hardest people to get in bed. How’d you do it anyways? Kyle’s been trying to get into his pants all year, and Wally just keeps saying no.

Dick felt his entire face burn red as Wallace snaps his attention back to Roy, glaring at the archer. “Who’s _Kyle_?”.

Jason was looking at Roy in incredulity. “Kyle Rayner? Green lantern?”.

Roy nods in amusement as the three looked at him in disbelief. Dick had never met him personally, but he knew Roy and Wally were friends with him. Even Jason had teamed up with him before.

“Does…Hal know?”

Roy couldn’t hold back his laugh at that. “Definitely not. If he did, Rayner would be dead”

Dick felt himself feel nervous when he felt the heat of Wallace’s glare back on him again. It became unbearably uncomfortable when all three of them had their eyes on him. “Wow. Guys, I know I have a…reputation and all, but even I have limits. Sleeping with him would be like sleeping with my brother” He replied, cringing when he made eye contact with Jason. “Besides, none of my Grayson charms work on him. He’s completely immune”

“Who’s completely immune?”

As if one cue, the green eyed speedster suddenly appeared by Roy's side, joining the group again. “Grayson apparently, to your lightning attacks” Jason thankfully replies with. Wally looks back at Dick, and he could see faint traces of the look he had been giving him before. Dick wanted to talk to his best friend, but felt so pressured by all the other eyes around him. “Can we talk for a sec?”

In an instant, they’re on the roof of Titans Tower. They used to come up here so often as kids, it was where they'd go to hide from Roy when he was all "Protective older brother mode". “What’s up?” Wally asked

Dick looked at his best friend for a moment, contemplating what he wanted to say. “Why aren’t I affected by your lightning? I just took a gigantic bolt of it to the heart and...it just tickled. Wallace's electricity didn't hurt me either, but it hurt Roy”.

Wally watched his closest friend for a moment, looking so uncharacteristically shy. Wally was NEVER shy, especially not around Dick. “When speedsters run too fast, there is a chance they’re sucked into the speed force” Dick blinks in understanding. “The source of you powers?”

Wally nods and continues. “Yes. That’s why us faster one need a point of focus, a lightning rod. When we feel ourselves getting pulled in, we focus on that one person – memories we share with them, our bond with them and most importantly, our love for them. Jay has Joan, and Barry has Iris. Their love for them is so strong, its allows them to break free again”

Dick watched wally carefully, as he let the words sink in. But Wally…didn’t have a girlfriend. “Our lightning rod is the person we love the most, someone we have a very special connection to, someone we couldn’t live without. The speed force can detect them. It knows who they are, and it’s power can’t be used against them. That’s why both Joan and Iris aren’t harmfully affected by our electricity”

Dick felt his heart beating anxiously in his ears. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Who’s your lightning rod?”

His best friend looked up, emerald eyes softening as they locked with sapphire ones.

“You are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it! I would love to know what you think of it in the reviews 💕
> 
> Does anyone want a continuation?


	3. Chapter 3

The first robin stood stationary, lips slightly parted and eyes widened in surprise. While part of Dick had somewhat expected what Wally had just confirmed, actually hearing it out loud was more than enough to make his heart skip a beat. He – Dick Grayson – was a _lightning rod_? _Wally’s_ lightning rod? … Wally’s point of focus whenever he ran?... The reason why his best friend wasn’t currently trapped in a cosmic dimension?

When he didn’t immediately respond, the former kid flash bit the side of his bottom lip and averted his gaze to look at the landscape of San Francisco before them. Usually he would have thought of something to say, but at that moment, he was speechless.

“I know, I thought it was weird too” he continued, “I think I’ve just always been in some kind of weird denial about it, but what happened just then really made me open my eyes. My electricity didn’t affect you at _all_. But now that I really think about it, it was always you. Even when we were kids, I would subconsciously use memories of us having fun to focus on when I ran. You wer- _ARE_ my best friend. The first person that could fully understand me, y’know?- being a sidekick, the double life and the all secrets that came with it. I was too young to use a girl as my focus point like Barry did, so I used my best friend, and I guess I just …never stopped. But something isn’t…” He trailed off before awkwardly shifting on his feet. Dick knew that gesture VERY well - He was thinking about running. 

Ignoring all his questions and confusion about finding out his best friend uses _him_ to help control his powers, Dick grasped the redhead and crushed the slightly slimmer body to his chest. He ignored the surprised “Oh!” and tightly wrapped his arms around the redhead, ensuring he couldn’t run away.

Dick knew Speedsters HATED being trapped, but he couldn’t bring himself to let him go. Even he felt Wally shift in his embrace, he just held him tighter. There were so many emotions going through him, and he had no idea how to put them into words – but he knew they never needed words to communicate.

Despite the fact that his arms were practically pinned to his sides, Wally somehow managed to bring them up and return hug wordlessly. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Dick’s shoulder, inhaling the calming scent of his expensive cologne. Because he _needed_ to calm down.

They both felt each other flinch as the door to the roof was thrown open with a bang. Roy was standing there and watching them with a puzzled expression, looking to and from Wally and Dick with a raised brow. When he felt Wally squirming in his arms, Dick let him go and focused on pulling himself together. “You found em?” Jason’s voice asked before he walked up next to Roy. His smirked once his eyes found who they were looking for.

“Jesus West. Had I not known who you were, I would have mistaken you for a teleporter”

“Flash fact, Wally’s faster than instant teleportation. He’s done it multiple times”

Everyone looked over to Dick in surprise and Wally in particular was fighting the urge to laugh.

“Oh hello Uncle Barry, didn’t see you there”

Dick rolled his eyes and makes a face at the speedster, “Don’t even go there. We both know who I got that from”

“Woah. Back up, you can outrun _instant_ _teleportation_?”

Once again, Jason was eyeing Wally in both fascination and surprise. Green eyes blinked twice at the intense stare the second robin was projecting. “Um yeah. It’s not that big of a deal..”

Jason’s eyes softened as he cocked his head slightly to the side, “Wow. Mischievous, cute, powerful, _and_ Humble? I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better life saver” he said with a wink. Wally looked up at Jason through his lashes and gave him a coy smile.

“Watch it. If you keep flattering me like that, I might feel like ‘saving’ you again” he replied.

Jason raised a brow as his smirk grew, Wally West was _definitely_ a keeper.

All of a sudden, a painful and baffling spike of jealousy stabbed viciously into Dick’s chest. He rubbed at it uncomfortably in his absentminded state of confusion.

_What the..?_

He looked over at Roy, who was watching the ordeal with an expression mirroring his own. If he didn’t know any better, Dick would have thought the archer was just as pleased with this new development as he was. Interesting.

When he focused his attention on the other two again, he had to fight off a glare. He didn’t know why, but Dick did NOT like the way Jason’s eyes were wondering ever so subtly over the speedster’s lithe muscles. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to make it stop.

So he did the most logical thing that came to mind:

"It's freezing up here, let's go"

* * *

“……..I’m not getting on that.”

“Come on, the N-cycle is literally the fastest vehicle ever created – even faster than the Bat mobile”

“yeah for you, but for me it will be like riding a slug. Besides, that's not the point. I want to come with you Dick, but i really need to spend the night with Wallace. The kid's getting all agsty and saying I'm never around and blah blah blah ”

“He's not exactly wrong” Dick muttered, wondering if it was the wrong thing to say straight after.

Apparently it was, because Wally frowned as he became slightly defensive in his reply.

"Look, I've been really busy and when i'm busy i get scatterbrained and when i'm scatterbrained i can't do anything properly, so just-"

"Okay okay! sorry! i didn't mean to-"

Wally cut him off with a sigh, "No i'm sorry. I've just been feeling kind of messed up lately"

The acrobat's brows creased in concern, 

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm figuring it out" 

"Wally, you know if you ever need me for anything, I'm here for you. Right?"

The speedster meets his gaze with a tired but genuine smile. "I know Dick. Thanks. Now before Kid Flash kills me, I better go. I'll catch up with you later"

Dick opened his mouth to try and convince him some more, but the speedster vanished right in front of him before he could get any words out.

Well. That was a complete fail.

He didn’t even know why he bothered, there wasn’t a being _alive_ that could keep up with Wally West.

As Dick began his journey home, his thoughts went back to the moment his brother and best friend had not long ago. The memory of it alone left an unsettling feeling inside him.

Jason was flirting with Wally.

What the _actual_ hell?

Wally’s reaction to it wasn’t exactly abnormal, although it has become significantly less frequent, Wally was one of those people who just flirted with everyone. Hell, He’d even done it to Dick a few times when they were kids.

But Jason?

Jason was one of the most serious and reserved people Dick new (including Bruce!) and seeing him so openly happy and playful with another person was just so…uncharacteristic.

And since when was he into _guys_?!

Sure, Wally wasn’t exactly what he’d call unattractive, but he was no girl.

Something that didn’t fit into Jason’s usual category of interest.

 _This is so weird_ Dick thought as he slammed on the breaks when he reached a red light.

He tried his best to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn’t think about what was really troubling him, but by the time he reached the disguised Zeta Tube, he couldn’t fight it off any longer.

Why was he so against Jason’s interest in Wally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i have a plot going on here. 
> 
> Something is going down with Wally. 
> 
> Oh BTW, everyone who left a comment on my previous chapters i would just like to thank you so much! I've kinda depressed with all this quarantining and my mental health was going down the toilet. But rereading all those lovely comments regularly never failed to put a smile on my face :)
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts for this fic, I'd love to know!  
> you can also check out my Insta: Melodia21
> 
> For more Jason flirting with Wally, Dick subconsciously getting jealous, more on what's happening to Wally, some badass flash family moments (especially cute fluffy cousin bonding between Wally, Wallace and Bart), implied Kyle/Wally and even some future TimKon, Stay tuned for my next update :)
> 
> And as always, Reviews are always welcome 💕💕


	4. Chapter 4

Before Dick could get another word in, Wally took off. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from Dick.

He couldn’t deal with this mess right now.

In an attempt to take his mind off the entire situation, he concentrated on finding Wallace, he’d been desperately needing to tell him something anyway. After an unsuccessful scout of the Tower’s training arena, Wally ran outside to find Bart with Tim and Kon.

The younger speedster beamed at the sight of his older cousin before attacking him with a hug.

“I thought you left already” he murmured into Wally’s chest.

The older tightened his arms around the kid as he smiled into his mop of chocolate hair, internally sniggering at the awkward looks Kon and Tim were giving them. Bats and Kryptonians were nowhere near as openly affectionate as speedsters.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily. We’re still on for our weekly hangout tomorrow yeah? It’s your turn to choose where we go”

Bart pulled away a little to smile up at Wally

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, I already picked the place. Don’t bother asking, it’s a surprise”

Wally raised a brow in amusement, “Alright then. Have you seen Wallace? He made me promise to spend some time with him after training”

Bart released Wally entirely before taking a step back towards with friends, “I think he went to his usual spot - the garden behind the tower. I’ll see you tomorrow ya?” he smiled.

Wally gave him one last smile before running off to find his brother. Or was it half-brother?

Whatever.

* * *

Bart wasn’t kidding, there were flowers and shrubs everywhere. Back when he was a titan, this garden didn’t exist behind the tower.

Then again, a lot of things have changed since he was a titan.

The red head quickly spotted Wallace, he was sitting on the grass next to his backpack with his knees propped up. He was staring at the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance and Wally couldn’t help but notice how it looked even more beautiful with the sunset light making the water around it glitter.

As he felt the sight of the beautiful view relax him, he made his way over to the teen without the use of any super speed.

Wallace looked at Wally in surprise as the older speedster plopped down next to him.

“You’re here. I thought you forgot”

Wally pushed down his guilt and forced his signature smirk, “I never break a promise. Especially not to my own bro”. He added a playful shoulder fist bump for good measure.

Wallace gave the older of the two an annoyed side glance with the corners of his lips slightly upturned.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of the plants around them rustling in the evening breeze.

“I had a dream the other night. About us”

Wally turned his head to face him, giving his brother his undivided attention.

“It felt like something that would have happened years ago. My mom needed to go somewhere, so she dropped me off at Iris’ place to spend the weekend. I remember feeling so excited because you were going to be there too. When we arrived, I practically leaped out of my mom’s arms and threw myself into yours. For those two days, we spent all our time together. The first day, Iris took us to the park where we ran and played for hours. After, she took us to the taco place for lunch. The one you took me and Barry to a few months ago”

He paused for a brief moment, his brown eyes meeting Wally’s wide-eyed stare.

“When Iris was making dinner, you took me to the living room and taught me how to build a blanket fort. That’s where we slept, after I made you read me _The Rainbow Fish_ twice. The second day was probably my favorite, you woke me up early and we made breakfast in bed for Iris. You made the eggs and the coffee and told me to pick flowers from the garden to decorate the tray. She was so happy when she woke up, told us we were the best nephews ever. Then we-“

“I tried to teach you the periodic table song, but you couldn’t say most of the words. They were too hard for you,” Wally interrupted. “We spent the rest of the day watching YouTube clips of superheros, mostly of The Flash. I was telling you about how much I loved him. When your mom came back to pick you up, you started to cry and you clung to me with a death grip. You wouldn’t let go until I calmed you down by giving you my favorite toy. I said that we’ll see each other again really soon, and that you had to look after the toy in the meantime, and give it back when we saw each other again”

Wallace was staring at him in pure shock.

“How did you…?”

“I had the same dream,” Wally replied breathlessly. “A few nights ago, while you were off world. But it didn’t feel like a dream. Dreams are hazy and unclear. This felt like a video playing in my head, and when I thought about it in the morning, It felt like a-“

“Memory”

They stared at each other in silence, both of them trying to process all this information.

“A memory of something that happened years ago. I think I was nine, and you were two”

Wallace reached for his backpack, and for a moment Wally thought he was leaving. But instead, he zipped open the fist compartment and pulled out a small green lantern plush toy. Something wally hadn’t seen for years.

Wallace gently pushed the pushie into Wally’s hand.

“It was at the back of my closet. I remembered I’d put it there years ago when we got back to Earth last night”

Wally let out a shuddering breath as he examined the toy. It was really old, filled with little beads instead of fluff like most soft toys that were made back then. The colors on it had faded, and it was really floppy.

What Wallace didn’t know was that this hadn’t been his favorite toy at the time, it had been his second favorite. He had another plushie from the same store, a red one with a yellow lightning bolt on it’s chest. That had been his favorite.

“We’re remembering more of each other” he said softly

Wallace nodded, before wrapping his arms around his knees again.

“I wanted to tell you something else. I’ve been looking for someone for a while, a close family member. I don’t know if you’ve ever met him or if Abra Kadabra’s spell made you forget, but he’s really important to me. He’s been missing for a really long time, and the CCPD hasn’t found any traces of him. Not even Barry. Everyone thinks he’s dead, but I don’t believe it. Every lead I’ve had on him has been a dead end, and I’m running out of options”

He stopped to rub his eyes with his palms, momentarily expressing his exhaustion.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I know Robin’s older brother, your friend, is a police officer. Can you try and ask him to access police files, security cameras and surveillance to see if there’s anything I might have missed?”

Wally sighed as he averted his gaze. Perfect. His plan to avoid Dick for a while would go down the toilet if he did what Wallace was asking him to do.

He forced a smile for the second time that evening.

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll do it as soon as I can. But he’s a really busy guy, so it might not be as quick as we want. Who is this relative?”

Wallace turned to face him and gave a half-smile as he spoke.

“He’s my uncle. You know how my da-uh…I mean _our_ dad left my mom before I ever knew him. When I was growing up, my uncle would come visit a lot. He would take me places, buy me stuff and he taught me how to play soccer. Everyone has given up on him, but I haven’t. He means a lot to me Wally, and I’m really worried about him”

Oh.

Boy idolizes uncle because his father is a load of shit.

Didn’t that story sound familiar.

“He’s Iris’ other brother. Daniel West. Do you know him?”

Wally wrinkled his nose in thought. Other brother? He didn’t remember his father having brother. It was just another painful reminder that so much had changed since he’d been gone.

Wally shook his head, but gave a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look into it. He’s my family too right?”

He felt his heart melt a little when Wallace gave him a big grateful smile, the hope in his eyes were making them shine. It was little moments like these that made their complicated relationship become stronger, and Wally’s never wanted to do anything but just that.

“Thanks man. That…means a lot to me. Its getting late, and Barry is going to bench me for a week if I come home late again and I promised Iris I would get some fresh bok choy from Beijing for dinner tonight. She’s making stir fry or something”

“Sounds fun”

Wally stood up and offered a hand to his brother, lifting him up effortlessly. Before they said their goodbyes, Wally placed a hand on Wallace’s shoulder to make him look up at him.

“You’ve never asked me about him” he said tentatively

“Who?”

“Our dad”

Wally didn’t miss the way his younger brother’s shoulders tensed, or the way his expression suddenly became bitter.

“There’s nothing to ask about. He didn’t want anything to do with me, so I don’t want anything to do with him”

After they said their goodbyes, Wally watched as his brother took off, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

Dick groaned as he finally collapsed on his coach, still clad in blue and black Kevlar. It probably wasn’t a good idea to climb outside of the building and sneak into his apartment through the window, but at that moment he was way too burnt out to care.

Today had been one heck of a day.

Something told him it didn’t have anything to do with the thugs he’d found trying to rob an elderly couple or the burglar he’d stopped from trying to rob the jewellery store down the street.

Dick Grayson was a lot of things:

A Son

A brother

A friend

An acrobat

A Robin

A vigilante

A police officer

An infiltrator

The list just kept going. But a lightning rod?

That one was completely unexpected. Until a few hours ago, he didn’t even know what a lightning rod was. Let alone the fact the he’s apparently been one for years.

But the more he thought about it, the more prominent his confusion became.

As heart-warming as it was to find out his childhood best friend used him to help control his powers, (his _god-like_ powers), the detective side of him was nagging him relentlessly.

He remembered what Wally had told him about what a lightning rod was.

_“Our lightning rod is the person we love the most, someone we have a very special connection to, someone we couldn’t live without”_

That part made sense. They were best friends - They loved each other.

But…

_“When we feel ourselves getting pulled in, we focus on that one person – memories we share with them, our bond with them and most importantly, our love for them. Jay has Joan, and Barry has Iris. Their love for them is so strong, its allows them to break free again”_

But that didn’t make any sense.

Wally _has_ been trapped in the speed force before. He had been trapped for years - it wasn’t even that long ago,

And _Barry_ pulled him out.

Before he could ponder on the matter any further, his phone started to ring.

He answered it without bothering to look at the ID and almost doubled back in shock when he recognized the voice on the other side

“Why is West’s place under your name?”

“Jason?”

“It’s me”

Strange…Jason never called him, unless it was for vigilante business.

“Um, what? How do you even _know_ about that?”

“I hacked into Bruce’s file on him”

Dick went quiet as he squinted his eyes in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“…why?”

“Relax Dick, I’m not stalking him. I just needed to know where he lives. I… want to give him something”

If the fact that Jason had hacked into Bruce’s files on his best friend hadn’t made him feel uneasy, the softness in voice as he said that last sentence certainly did the job.

“I bought it, with Bruce’s platinum credit card. He made the mistake of leaving it lying around”

“You stole _Bruce’s_ credit card and bought an apartment for someone else? Wow. Nice one golden boy”

“Why did you want to know?” Dick asked almost impatiently. He heard a small chuckle on the other side of the phone.

“Just making sure so I didn’t accidently turn up at a penthouse of yours or something. Alright, imma go”

Dick couldn’t say anything else before Jason ended the call.

What the heck?

Jason had just hacked into the Bruce’s files to find out where Wally lived – to give him something?

This situation was making him really uncomfortable

He turned to look at his open window, staring at it for a few moments.

Jason is his younger brother and Wally is his best friend. It was natural for him to be protective of them. 

He shoved his feet into his boots again and grappled out of the window.

Wally’s never minded his late night visits before, why should tonight be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, if you have any questions then let me know!  
> Your reviews from the last chapter were my fuel to get this chapter done so quickly :)  
> I'd love to know what you think of this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just wanted to say the main reason I wrote this story is because I have read sooooo many birdflash stories where it’s all about Dick, and he’s so perfect and everyone loves his ass and Wally’s just kinda there. It kinda pissed me off, so I wrote this to give Wally all the attention he deserves and to make Dick jealous for a change, because I’m pretty sure he isn’t used to that. Don’t get my wrong, I love Dick, but to me he isn’t the cute bottom - that role belongs to Wally.

_Wally huffed as he looked under the bed again. He had completely underestimated his little brother’s hiding skills. The little red head pushed himself upright again and scanned the room for any signs of movement._

_The floorboard behind Wally creaked, and before he could properly think it through, the twelve-year old threw himself at the source of the sound, expecting to tackle his younger brother to the floor. However, he crashed into something much larger than a five-year-old and was thrown backwards with an “oof!”_

_When he opened his eyes, a laughing man was standing over him with an extended hand. Wally mumbled an embarrassed apology under his breath as he took the hand and lifted himself up._

_“Jesus kid. Were you practicing your sumo wrestling?” his uncle smiled._

_Wally sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as gave a nervous smile, “Sorry Uncle Daniel, I was looking for Wallace. We’re playing hide and seek and I when I heard you come in I thought..uh..nevermind. I don’t even think he’s in this room” he replied with a small frown._

_His uncle grinned amusedly as his eyes silently scan the room. “the little one’s hiding eh? What do you say we go find him together?” he whispered to his nephew_

_The idea of Wally cheating by recruiting an extra pair of eyes made him smirk mischievously. Wallace stood no chance if Uncle Daniel was helping him. Before either of them could search any further, a squealing Wallace came scampering into the room and didn’t slow down until he pounced on his uncle._

_“ukle danil! ukle danil!” he kept shouting as he clung onto the man like a koala. Wally frowned as he was completely forgotten about while the other two were hugging and laughing. While their attention was on each other, Wally took the time to remember why he didn’t like Daniel all that much. He looked too much like his father - same brown eyes, same nose, same jawline. It didn’t matter though; Uncle Barry was way cooler. _

_“Boys! Lunch is ready!” Iris called from downstairs_

_Wally wasted no time in ditching the room and running as fast as he could (without the use of his superspeed) down to the kitchen, where Aunt Iris was busy setting the table._

Wally woke up in a cold sweat abruptly. When he realized where he was, he rubbed his eyes and fell back on the bed again. These memory dreams really drained him. After lying in bed for a bit, he came to terms with the fact he wasn’t going to be able to get back sleep, so he dragged himself to the bathroom.

As he was rinsing the sweat off his skin in the shower, he began to evaluate the dream he had, just like he did with every other one he had. So that was Uncle Daniel. He tried to think about the face he had scene to see if it would trigger any kind of recognition, and got nothing.

He really didn’t like these dreams, because he knew what they really were – what they really meant.

The timeline was realigning. Because of him.

The thought made him shudder as he was toweling himself off. He had too many thoughts going through his head, and nothing to distract him from them. He needed to talk to someone.

Once he pulled on some sweatpants and a loose star labs shirt, he grabbed his phone and called the only person he could talk to about this situation.

“Wally?” a tired voice asked.

“Hey Kyle” he sighed as he flopped on the couch that faced his balcony.

He heard rustling on Kyle’s end before he answered, sounding a lot more awake “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I told him” he said, skipping straight to the point.

“Wait what? _Everything_?”

Wally sighed in exhaustion, “no not everything, just the lightning rod part”

Kyle was quiet for a moment before responding “I thought you weren’t going to tell him”

“I wasn’t, but stuff happened and he was staring at me with those _eyes_ and we were alone on the roof and before I knew it, I blabbed about how much lightning rods mean to us and he asked me who mine was and in that moment it felt so perfect and i…told him”

He could practically see Kyle facepalming in his house in LA. “So…he’s still your lightning rod? You haven’t been able to change it?”

Wally raked his hand through his hair in exasperation

“Kyle, I’ve tried _everything_. I tried Barry, Iris, Wallace, Bart, I even tried you! I tried you so many times, but it didn’t work….I don’t think it’s ever going to work, because I don’t think this is something that can be changed”

They were both quiet for a minute, and Wally stared harder at the city lights that were illuminating his living room. He never grew tired of this view, and it never failed to relax him.

“Wally…why don’t you just except it? Maybe you and him-“

“No Kyle! No! I’ve already told you why I can’t just except it! It can’t be him, he didn’-

Wally almost dropped the phone when a dark silhouette landed on his balcony with a soft _thump._

Before the red head could get into a defensive stance, he recognized who the white streak and blue-green eyes belonged to. He raised the phone to his ear again as he walked towards the glass door. “Hey Kyle, I’ve got a visitor. I’ll call you back later”

He hung up and unlocked the sliding door, to come face to face with one grinning Jason Todd. He wasn’t in his red hood get up, just cargo pants, plain white shirt, and a leather jacket

“Hey West. You’re up early”

Wally returned the grin with a semi confused smile as he replied, “Couldn’t sleep. Listen, I have no idea why you’re here, but I’m glad you are. The loneliness was killing me” he grabbed Jason by the wrist and practically dragged him inside.

Jason stared up at him with wide startled eyes as Wally pushed him back to sit on the couch, before walking back to the door to close it again.

“You always this welcoming?” Jason chuckled as Wally plopped next to him.

“Not exactly, but I wasn’t really in the mood to be alone. So, what’s up?”

Jason averted his gaze for a second before he slid a small black velvet box out of his pocket and passed it wordlessly to the red head beside him. “Consider it my thank you gift”

Jason watched with a small smile as the speedster slowly opened the box and gasped softly

“Jason…where did you get this?”

“It’s cute huh? Almost as pretty as your eyes”

As if to prove his point, Wally glanced up at him through his lashes and smiled shyly.

“Well, now you’re just putting that emerald to shame” Jason murmured, leaning forwards to brush a red strand out of the way to get a better view of his gorgeous green orbs.

Wally looked down again and tentatively ran the pad of his finger along the bright green gemstone, savoring the smooth feeling of it.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but you didn’t have to get me this”

The second robin softened his predatory gaze into something Wally couldn’t quite decipher,

“You saved me”

Wally cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled again, “yeah because-“

Jason grabbed his wrist gently and looked him dead in the eye, “you _saved_ my life, you stopped me from becoming some brainless monster, you _got there in time”_

Wally’s eyes went wide as he realized what Jason was implying. He had done something Bruce had failed to do all those years ago. He stopped history from repeating itself. To Jason, that must’ve mean so much more than what Wally saw it as.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Wally placed the box the coffee table and gave Jason an understanding smile. “Want a drink?”

He led the way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he was frowning at his beverage choices, Jason noticed something on the fridge door. “Is this of you? You’re so small there.”

Wally took out a bottle of juice and looked at what Jason was talking about.

“Oh that. Yeah, Kyle drew it for my birthday. He knows how much I love Pokémon” he replied while pouring two glasses

Jason smiled at the drawing, “If you had to be any of them, you really are a Pikachu – small, powerful, adorable-”

“Pfft what do you mean ‘small’. I’m hardly two inches shorter than _you_ ” Wally sniggered as he handed Jason a glass, ignoring his questioning gaze at the drink.

“Alcohol’s gross and I can’t even get drunk. Juice on the other hand is refreshing and I have a sweet tooth. Sue me.”

Jason raised a brow in amusement and joined Wally as they both sipped their apple and mango fruit drink.

“Hey, I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something” Jason said after a few minutes, “ever since you ‘saved’ me, I’ve been feeling a little…off”

Wally’s demeanor immediately stiffened as he placed his empty glass on the kitchen bench.

“What do you mean?”

Jason brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sighed. “It’s nothing bad. I think. Actually, it’s the opposite”

He paused for a moment and Wally silently encouraged him to continue.

“I would say I feel different, but I think the correct phrasing is that I feel like my old self. You know, before the whole Lazarus pit”

“…how can you tell?”

Jason leaned back against the fridge as he thought of how he was going to explain this in a way that made sense.

“Well, usually I’m bitter and guarded. I don’t like getting close to people and I don’t like people getting close to me. I am extremely irritable, and I have an urge to kill certain people, mostly murderers and rapists. But ever since you kissed me, I don’t have that inclination to close myself off from the world. I don’t instantly yell at people who piss me off and I’ve barley felt any kind of satisfaction in thinking about shooting black mask in his pathetic excuse of a face”

He pushed off the fridge and took a step closer to Wally. “what do you think’s happening to me?”

Wally took a deep breath and contemplated his response.

“Supposedly, the Anti-Life Equation mathematically proves that hope, love, and freedom are all meaningless and effectively destroys a person's free will. That’s what happened to you when you were infected. Then when I kissed you, I overwhelmed you with my positive speed force energy. To negate to equation, I made you feel happiness, hope, pleasure, and love. The only explanation I can think of is that the effects of my kiss didn’t just nullify the equation, it affected who you are as a person”

Wally leaned back into the bench for support as he began to panic. He had just potentially messed up Jason because he used _his_ power on him, and he didn’t have the slightest clue how to fix it.

When Jason sensed the speedster’s sudden distress, he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention again. “Hey, I’m not mad or anything, I was just wondering”

Wally looked up at him, his gaze tentative and unsure.

Jason smiled softly as he slowly slid his hand up from the redhead’s shoulder to gently cup his cheek.

“If anything,” he whispered as he leaned closer, eyes flickering down to Wally’s lips, “Whatever you did, was a good thing”

Wally stood frozen as Jason gently pushed him further against the kitchen bench and didn’t make any attempt to stop him from sliding his other hand around his waist, or from leaning in even closer until their lips were almost touching.

Before Jason could actually kiss him, they were both snapped out of their trances when they heard a bewildered “What the heck's going on?!” from the kitchen door.

Wally felt his heart try to jump out of his chest when he saw who was standing a few feet away with a baffled expression.

“… _Dick_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’ve noticed Jason and Wally are really gaining chemistry and a lot of people are routing for them now, so let me know if you’re team birdflash or team hoodflash 😊
> 
> picture credits: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/799951952550890125/?nic_v2=1a30rUsWm
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, if you have any questions then let me know!
> 
> if you haven't noticed already, the reviews have been a huge guide to where this story goes.  
> so far I've gotten Jason flirting with Wally, Dick as a lightning rod and Wally being pretty.  
> Thanks to everyone who's left a comment so far, they really make my day :)
> 
> I haven't been that motivated to continue this at the moment so I'm not sure when my next update is going to be, but hopefully i'll get back into it soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is in desperate need of more Wally/Jason fics. I honestly think these two have so much potential and they deserve so much. If you're a writer, I encourage you to contribute to this tag and help it grow :)

Dick landed soundlessly on Wally’s balcony with practiced ease, frowning as his gaze fell on the sliding door.

It was unlocked.

Wally never left it unlocked.

He silently slipped into the apartment and scanned the room. Everything seemed more or less the same. He felt his blood freeze in his veins when he heard the faint sound of Wally’s voice.

_“…affected who you are as a person”_

Silence, and then..

_“Hey, I’m not mad or anything, I was just wondering”_

Jason’s voice. Dick knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. What were they talking about?

He slowly made his way over to the source of the voices and peered into the kitchen.

He had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing wasn’t his own mind showing him one of the last things he ever wanted to see.

Wally was pushed up against the kitchen bench, both hands gripping it tightly behind him. If that position alone didn’t make him look oddly vulnerable, Jason pressing him further into the bench with his body certainly did.

_Why are you just standing there? Push him off you!_

But Wally didn’t. He was just letting Jason get closer and closer as he talked almost too quietly for Dick to hear.

“If anything,” he whispered as he leaned closer, eyes flickering down to Wally’s lips, “Whatever you did, was a good thing”

_What?_

Jason’s arm slowly slid to hold Wally’s waist as he leaned even closer, his lips just about to graze the speedster’s. Said speedster’s reaction was unreadable, eyes wide in what seemed to be both wonder and curiosity, making no attempts to stop what was about to happen.

The unease Dick was feeling intensified tenfold when he wondered if it was because Wally maybe didn’t _want_ to stop it. Like he wanted to kiss his best friend’s younger brother.

_What the heck’s going on?_

Suddenly, both Wally and Jason snapped their heads in his direction, making Dick realize he said that last thought out loud.

He involuntarily studied both of their expressions. Wally, who never bothered to hide his emotions was staring at him like a deer in headlights, and the flush on his cheeks openly showed his embarrassment.

Even though he was professionally trained to do so, Jason wasn’t bothering to hide anything in his expression either, and he didn’t look happy.

Somehow that just made Dick madder. Jason had just tried to kiss _Dick’s_ childhood best friend and has the gall to glare at him because he walked in on them? What the actual hell?

“Dick?”

The acrobat’s train of thought was interrupted by Wally’s voice, which he noticed sounded slightly panicked.

“What are you doing here _Dick_?” Jason asked with, lacing his voice with annoyance. Unfortunately for him, Jason always knew how to press Dick’s buttons in the worst way. Tonight especially, was no exception.

“wha-what am _I_ doing? What the hell are you two doing?!”

And why the hell were they still pressed up against each other like that?

Apparently Wally must’ve been thinking the same thing, because he gently pressed his palms against Jason’s chest to get him to move away. For a moment, Dick thought his successor wasn’t going to let go of the speedster, but eventually Jason released Wally’s waist and backed off.

 _Well thank God for that_ Dick thought _._ He had been seriously considering marching up to them and ripping them apart.

“We were just talking” Wally replied.

Dick snapped his gaze over to him and narrowed his eyes in skepticism. Just talking? Yeah right.

“Sure” he deadpanned.

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Wally snapped back, suddenly becoming defensive.

“Who the hell talks like _that_? What were you going to do if I didn’t just walk in on you?”

A shiver went up Dick’s spine as he contemplated the answer to his own question. What would have happened if he hadn’t walked in when he did? What would he have seen if he came a few moments later?

“Why do you care what we we’re doing?” Jason retaliates.

“Jason, I walked in on you shoving him up against the bench and half a second away from-”

“Dick, I don’t answer to Bruce and I definitely don’t answer to _you_. And last time I checked, as one of the most powerful meta humans on the planet, West here is more than capable of taking care of himself. Who promoted you as his personal body guard?”

Wally awkwardly looked at Dick and back at Jason a few times before sighing. He couldn’t even be bothered trying to figure out what the heck it was they were arguing about. His incredibly fast speedster brain was growing bored of the situation and the urge to run off and find something more interesting to do was becoming stronger.

The only reason he hadn’t already done so was because he was too tired. Unlike Bats, speedsters were operational during the day and actually slept at night.

“I’m perfectly aware of his genetic status thank you very much, and for the record-“

“As adorable as this little brotherly brawl is to watch,” Wall interrupted, “not all of us are nocturnal so I’m going back to bed. Don’t make too much noise and close the door on your way out”

He was almost out of the room before he remembered something important.

“Jason?” he called out to get the second Robin’s attention. The cold expression on his face softened when he made eye contact with Wally again. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for the Jewel”

He smiled at Jason softly, who smiled back at him in return. Not a grin, not a smirk, a soft genuine smile.

When Wally went into his room and closed the door, Dick glared at his brother, who was still staring at the door Wally had just gone through. “What is he talking about? What Jewel?”

Jason looked at him and his expression became unreadable.

“Are you even listening to yourself? You sound ridiculous”

Dick narrowed his eyes at his brother but didn’t say anything.

“You know Dick, you need to relax. We were just talking about him saving me the other day. Considering what happened, it’s only natural for a guy to have questions. Wouldn’t you be a tad concerned if you were saved by Darkseid’s Anti life equation by a fucking kiss? How does that even make sense? Plus, no mouth to mouth is supposed to feel like _that”_

Suppressing the urge to snarl, Dick allowed his curiosity to douse his sudden spike of resentment.

“Like what?”

Something flashed in Jason’s blue green eyes

“You don’t know?” 

When Dick didn’t answer him immediately, Jason grinned.

“This has been fun and all, but I gotta get going” He said as he walked over to the sliding door. “See ya around Dick” he saluted before heading off, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts again.

Dick awkwardly eyed the room as he slowly pulled himself towards the sliding door to leave as well, when a small black box on the coffee table caught his eye. He’d never seen that here before, and the ‘Jewel’ Wally and Jason had been talking about earlier was still plaguing him with questions. 

He cautiously glanced at Wally’s bedroom and back at the balcony sliding door to make sure he was absolutely alone, and carefully reached out for the box. It was small and light, and very expensive looking.

He examined it for a label of any kind and found a small name and logo on the back.

“Harry Winston?” he muttered under his breath. Who the heck was that?

After deciding he was done stalling, he gathered the courage to open the damn thing to see what was inside. It was an emerald. A beautiful, shiny emerald – one with a very familiar shade of green.

What the fuck? Jason gave Wally an _emerald_? What the heck is that supposed to even mean? Jason never gives anyone anything!

How much were these things anyway?!

Dick glanced back at Wally’s room and back at the box in his hand. It's not stealing. It’s investigating. He’s done it a million times.

He tucks the little box in a compartment in his belt, gives Wally’s bedroom door one last glance before heading back to the zeta tube.

* * *

When Dick finally got back to his apartment in Bludhaven, it was almost light out.

“Dick?”

Dick all but fell through the window as a familiar voice startled him.

“Jesus Tim, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he laughed as he got back up.

Tim smiled sheepishly and brushed some hair off his forehead. “Sorry”

Dick smiled at that. The kid needed a haircut. Again.

“What are you doing here?”

Tim leaned back against the table he was standing next to and released a breath.

“um, I kinda wanted to ask you something? Is now a bad time?”

“No no! of course not!” Dick assured him, doubled checking that the little back box was still safe in his belt. “I might actually need your help with something too. What can I help you with?”

“Well something happened with Kon- wait, what do you need my help with?”

Dick and Tim were very close, and they frequently asked each other for assistance when they needed it. Tim was probably the closest to him out of all the Bat family members, including Barbara.

So, he had no issues in trusting his little brother to help him. He took the black box out of his belt and held it up for Tim to see. “I need to find out where this is from and how much it cost at the time it was purchased”

Tim eyed the box carefully and frowned. “Where did you get that?”

“A friend” Dick answered without hesitation. “I just wanted to get some background info on it”

Tim gave him a curious smile and a small nod. “Alright, Pass it over and let me work my magic”

Dick handed the box over to Tim and they headed to his computer. While the younger male started examining the box for himself, Dick told him he was going to quickly shower and change out of his suit.

He finally felt some tension release from his aching muscles when the hot water poured all over him. He still couldn’t believe what had happened – Jason went all the way to Keystone to give Wally, Dick’s best friend, some gem and a lip lock?

Jason was unpredictable, he knew that already, but this was just something else entirely.

The worst part is that this wasn’t even the weirdest part, but apparently Mr Wally West has no issue by being a romantic target of the red hood – Dick’s _little brother_.

Granted, he’s not exactly little anymore, but that’s not the point!

 _‘You sound ridiculous’_ a voice sounding suspiciously identical to Jason’s echoed in his head.

He finished the rest of his shower without much thought, seeing as his own conscious was beginning to side with Jason too and quickly shoved on some clothes that weren’t skin tight like the suit he had been wearing all day.

When he went back to the office room, Tim gave him a quirked brow.

“You find anything on that yet Timmers?”

“Yeah I did actually,” Tim replied holding back a smirk. “Who did you say you got this from again?”

“..Flash”

This time, Tim didn’t hide the smirk. “Figured. It’s interesting though, because the last person to have purchased this was Jeremy Anderson, who by the way is-“

“One of Jason’s fake ID’s” Dick finished. Why did he not take Tim’s excessive nosiness before telling him to do this? Is he that tired he can’t think straight at all?

Oh well. Cat’s out of the bag now, no point in hiding it.

“Well, Wally is a really lucky guy, because this gem is actually The Rockefeller Emerald, one of the most famous emeralds in the world. It was originally a Ring, but Jason took it apart and just kept the emerald bit. Its worth at least 5.5 million these days” Tim added.

“What?! Are you serious? Wha-How the hell did Jason even afford that?”

“Dick, have you forgotten how many crime Lord’s bank accounts Jason has emptied? What did you think he did with all that money?”

What in god’s name was going on? What suddenly drove Jason to buy a 5.5 million dollar jewel for someone he just met? Someone who just happened to be Dick’s best friend?

“You know what I find really interesting? Jason literally dated all your exes, all the serious ones anyway, and you couldn’t give a crap. But now when he’s suddenly interested in Wally West, all hell breaks loose? Little odd don’t you think?”

Dick stares at Tim, at half of him regrets changing out of his Nightwing suit. At least that way he would have had the mask.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Tim just laughed.

“Come on Dick, I _know_ you. You literally stole the gift Jason gave Wally, which you should probably give back by the way, unless you’re okay to explain to either of them why you stole it. You know, I never pegged you as the jealous type. Is this because you’re his lightning rod or something?”

Dick’s widened marginally. “How do you know about that?”

Tim just shrugged. “Bart told me”

Bart knew?

Well duh he knew, Dick reminded himself, he’s like Wally’s little brother. Wally would have told him.

“I’m not jealous,” Dick finally answered. “I’m just _concerned_ ”

He wasn’t jealous.

He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, The Rockefeller Emerald is a real Jewel, and it is worth over 5.5 million. Jason really went all out on that lol.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who left a comment on my last chapter, they are my sole fuel when it comes to writing. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of it :P
> 
> I’m sure all of you know that Wally West is my fav, but I’m curious to know who your fav character is in this story so far 😊 💕


End file.
